dr ferb 1 how it all began
by medafan 53
Summary: After a fall out with phineas and finding out Perry's secret Ferb becomes Perry's time travelling boss. Very obvious dr who references for the whole continuity.
1. Chapter 1 fallout

_**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING**_

_**Chapter 1 fallout.**_

"NO WE ARE MAKING THIS TODAY Ferb!" yelled Phineas Flynn. He and his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher were arguing about what to do that day.

"WELL FINE. DO YOUR PROJECT BUT SEE IF YOU CAN DO IT SO FAST WITHOUT ME!" Ferb screamed and stormed off, leaving Phineas stunned. Ferb had never yelled at him like that. But he was determined to complete this project. He too stormed off towards the front yard for a change.

Agent Perry the platypus of the OWACA walked through the back yard towards his tree tunnel. As he dove down he was unaware that he was observed in this act. The observer, who then pursued the platypus, was Ferb who was doing his idea for the day.

"Good morning agent p." major monogram began.

_Agent p _Ferb thought _so that is why we have an underground spy HQ._

"The evil dr doofenshmirtz has been seen researching the science of regeneration and no good could come from that. Go and stop him." Saluting, Perry ran towards hover jet a. he didn't notice Ferb running to hover jet b.

_Very well Perry. Go and stop doofenshmirtz but today you will have an unknown helper._


	2. Chapter 2 the regeneratorinator

_**DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING**_

_**Chapter 2 the regenerator-inator**_

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin? And where is Ferb?" asked Isabella when she saw the boy at work on a weird device alone. She was with Addison. They were dressed in their Halloween costumes that the boys had made the previous day. She was a fairy and Addison was a centaur. Looking up Phineas replied.

"Oh hi Isabella. Hi Addison. I and Ferb had an argument and he walked off, I'm making a…" Addison cut him off exclaiming

"Wait. You and Ferb yelled at each other?" Phineas then, looking embarrassed and annoyed replied.

"Yes. Now I am making a new photo transporter….."

_Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated._

Ferb was hiding on a crate. He had observed as Perry very patiently listened to how easily doofenshmirtz wounded and saw his invention to heal anything even death, the regenerator-inator. Ferb had a teleporter gun to zap useful inators to base. He was just about to do the same to this one when doof n puss' fight activated it and toppled his crates. He fell into the beam as his gun hit the device. As the device vanished Ferb hit the ground and fell unconscious. Panicking, Perry grabbed the device, knocked out doofenshmirtz and dragged Ferb to the hover jets. He realised when he got to base that Ferb had broken bones and a shattered rib which had punctured his heart. Then all 3 repaired themselves. As Ferb woke up and saw his x-rays he wondered if Phineas had got himself into such a mess.


	3. Chapter3the apology and the photo glitch

_**disclaimer; i own nothing**_

_**Chapter 3 the apology and the photo glitch**_

He had.

Phineas' invention had managed to screw itself up. He had taken a picture of the two girls just before they changed to go to the fireside girls meeting and the picture fell into the machine. When it transported them the girls were back in their costumes. Irritation quickly was replaced by horror when they couldn't find the seams for the fairy wings of horse torso. An x ray revealed the truth; they had become a fairy and centaur.

"Phineas Flynn what did you do?" both girls exclaimed.

"I-I don't know."

"You didn't place the costume-wearer seperatorvator in the photo transporter. All I need to do is hit the reset button- WOAH!" said Ferb as he showed up and got tackled by Phineas as a ray gun hit the machine. When his crate tower had fallen over it set doofs first 'inator' off and it was firing in all directions. "Okay then. Plan b I rebuild the device and put a recent picture of Isabella and Addison in their normal forms into the machine and BAM! They're back to normal. So where are the pictures of you two? Are there any digital ones?"

"No they were accidently deleted 4 weeks ago. The non digital ones are at school." Replied Izzy.

"Well then we just explain and borrow the pictures and-" started Ferb but the boy's mother called to the group.

"Boys! Candace! You need to come here! Your school is on TV!"

Running inside they saw the news report 'peculiar ray gun victims revealed' it was showing about the stuff that 'inator' had hit. One of them was the school and each site was reduced to a smoking crater and everything had been obliterated except Ferb's school report which was on the floor of the basement.

"Well that's just great," exclaimed Isabella, "now we can never return to normal. Face it Phineas, Ferb is the brains behind your operation!" then the TV added.

"Armature footage reveals that the blasts were caused by a crate hitting something gun shaped on the terrace of the doofenshmirtz evil incorporated building." This revelation caused Ferb and Perry to run off muttering.

"Of course. The cause was our old friend dr Heinz doofenshmirtz!" Perry had activated his translator field. But went running back when they heard Isabella yell.

"What is it with you Phineas? You are always so optimistic and never rude and always so oblivious. What gives?" Phineas was cringing as Buford and baljeet showed up as the girl had yelled at him. The two boys then demanded.

"Yeah." Ferb and Perry sighed.

"Oh dear."


	4. Chapter 4 revelations

_**disclaimer; i own nothing**_

_**Chapter 4 revelations.**_

Ferb and Perry looked on nervously as Phineas responded to Isabella. He screamed, with tears in his eyes.

"FINE! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I AM SO NICE, OPTIMISTIC AND OBLIVIOS? OKAY!

It was just after we had bought Perry and I was starting school. It was becoming obvious that people were staring at me and one day, just after school, the bully came up to me and said ''Hey! Your head looks weird'' I tried to get away from Buford when I saw the girl I was in love with, Isabella Garcia Shapiro," Isabella and Buford both gasped, "When the bully noticed what I was looking at he said ''Don't think a girl like that would fall for a freak like you!'' and then I said something really stupid ''Well she would much more likely fall for me than a big lug like you!'' that got him so mad that he punched me on the nose. I then ran off, sobbing. When I passed them Ferb and Candace started chasing me until I got to my room where, after telling them what happened, they comforted me.

There and then I decided that to avoid another situation like that I would never insult someone, I would never look on the bad side of things and I would never pay attention to stuff that could upset me ever again!" Then Phineas ran off in tears. Linda, Lawrence and Candace came in as Ferb said, disappointedly.

"Well done guys. When Phineas told me, Candace and Perry what happened, he begged us not to tell anyone, _anyone _not even our parents. I think is best if you lot go home. And if you, Candace could take mother and father to Phineas' room then I can take care of some work to help against a rising threat to the tri-state area and then the world."

"O-Kay." Replied Candace as the others left and she grabbed Perry till Ferb said.

"Um. I kind of need Perry to help me." Ferb said and ran towards the tree.


	5. Chapter 5 the TARDIS

_**disclaimer; i own nothing**_

_**Chapter 5 the TARDIS**_

Perry returned from his mission to find Ferb at work on an old police box. The platypus said to Ferb.

"Hi Ferb. Whatcha doin?"

_Isabella's house._

Feeling a disturbance in the catchphrase universe, Isabella looked around.

_The base._

"Oh hi Perry," replied Ferb, "I have been making this machine to make us time travelling heroes. They are called the temporal alteration, retro design, includes spaciousness or as I call them TARDISes. It uses teleportation, time travel, transformation tech and an EDESGU or extra dimensional extra space generation unit or as I have renamed them the DTG or dimensional trandisendalism generator." He pointed to a modern phone box and said. "That one is yours." And then he demonstrated the hero mode, like the beak but instead of a bird head mask there was a space helmet, which to protect their identity Ferb tinted. Ferb's was styled like a geography teacher with a tweed jacket though it was black trousers and some trainers just like his outfit change. A fedora then positioned itself on the helmet. On Perry's one the suit had a beaver tail on it and a duck bill flipped up when he placed the helmet on his head. "As our identities are secret my hero name is The Doctor." Perry then piped up.

"And mine is Agent P".

_Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated._

Doof stared at his new inventions and grinned manically as he activated the premptinator for his declaration of war.


	6. Chapter 6 war

_**i own nothing**_

_**Chapter 6 war.**_

"People of Danville," declared dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz, "I am declaring war on first you then the world. If you're strong enough meet me a town square at high noon."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Ferb and Perry as they saw the broadcast that Linda had recorded to explain why they were missing. In a panic they shifted their TARDISes from vortron manipulator (identical to vortex manipulator but with protection like the TARDIS) mode to hero mode.

They arrived as the 2 groups marched, singing our movement's better than yours (the same as our movie's better than yours). The Danvlillian side was everyone in Danville other than Perry and Ferb, the owaca had even revealed their agents identity to face doof. Doof's side consisted of salt shaker shaped robots with an eyestalk, Wisk and plunger sticking out and a load of hemispheres on the lower half and two lamps on the top. Doofenshmirtz then roared.

"BEHOLD! THE DALEKS!" Ferb was staring until he noticed that the scans of the daleks showed a death ray. He could think of only one counteraction to this. In a trice he fired the regenerator-inator 2.0 at the Danville army and watched as the 2 armies fought.

Sure enough every soldier that died came straight back to life. Unfortunately Doofenshmirtz caught on quickly and said.

"Ah the regenerator-inator, in the first 24 hours has a limit to how many deaths in a few moments its users can take. And since he seems to be the head of this organisation, DALEKS TARGET PHINEAS FLYNN!"

"WHAT?" yelled The Doctor as he and Agent P charged out all guns blazing.

Too late.

All the closest daleks lit up Phineas with death rays and the young boy fell to the ground, dying. Ferb and Perry ran to Phineas.

"Agent P zap Phineas with your regenerator-inator 2.0!" yelled Ferb.

"Okay Doctor!" exclaimed Perry.

"W-where's Ferb and Perry?" stuttered Phineas as he was zapped and began regenerating. The daleks were advancing fast so the 2 heroes stood up.

"The daleks will defeat us unless we destroy the controller. But first lets use fear tactics on Doofenshmirtz" Ferb said.

Perry shifted to meap ship mode and Ferb leaped onto Perry's TARDIS while his own shifted to vortron manipulator mode as everyone gasped at their true identities. They gasped again as Ferb leapt down towards Doofenshmirtz while he fiddled with his watch. Landing he duplicated a tool of his that he had dubbed 'the sonic screwdriver' which he promptly rammed into the dalek control node (dcn). As he disappeared in the vortex the dcn exploded and every dalek shut down. Well all but a small group that had achieved autonomy which ran off.

As Ferb materialised doof yelled at him.

"Beware Ferb Fletcher and Perry the platypus! You will both rue the day that you messed with Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz!"

"You know," said Ferb as doof ran off, "I believe that this adventure isn't over. I think that it has only just begun."


End file.
